Workers rely on fall protection devices when working at elevated heights when performing operations including e.g., construction, cleaning and/or repairs. Fall protection devices are known that can be secured to L-shaped beams attached to structures at elevated heights. For instance, structures having walls of from six feet to hundreds of feet high frequently have a generally L-shaped structural beam also known as an angle fixed to the top of the wall. Examples of such structures include storage tanks, reactors, vessels, buildings, walls and bridges. For example, large storage tanks frequently have a wind girder or walkway near the top of the tank. Workers walking onto the elevated walkway must be tied off to prevent falls. There exists a need for an improved fall protection device that is simple to use, inherently safe and movable during use.